Love Notes
by WinterBarrows
Summary: Arme goes to the Grand Chase Academy of Knighthood with her best friends Elesis and Lire. When a new boy transfers, Arme can't take her mind off him. Lire gives her the idea to put Love Notes in his locker, and Arme agrees. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Grand Chase story reader people! Thank you for reading my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, though some days I wish I did.

* * *

><p>It's funny. He was the boy everyone ignored. They called him a bully, a thief. Everyone ignored him, no one wanted to actually be around him… But there was something underneath that harsh exterior that chased everyone away. Something that drew me to him. Maybe it was those gorgeous cerulean eyes, or that glossy silver hair… No, it wasn't anything to do with his looks. It was what I saw in those eyes of his that drew me to him. That he desperately needed to be loved.<p>

It's funny that its him though. Out of all the boys in this school… And trust me, there are a lot. A lot of other gorgeous guys, too. I had been asked out multiple times before, but I had never wanted to go. Not with anyone. Until he showed up…

Oh, of course. I had never actually talked to him or anything. I just watched from a distance. I don't know what I would say to him if I ever got a chance to talk to him, either. I don't think I was the type of girl he would like, even. I mean, I was a geek in this school, this school for teaching kids how to fight and protect themselves out in Bermesiah's wilderness. The Grand Chase Academy of Knights, Magicians, and Other Classes.

I was in the Magician program, which was considered geeky in this school. Because if you weren't a very good magician, you stood no chance in battle. And it took a long time to become a good magician. Of course, once you were good, you were almost unstoppable, but it took a long time to get that good. Me? No, I'm not very good myself. I'm pretty weak, and I never enter the contests of strength or anything…

A shout of my name brought me back from my thoughts. I sat up straight, and looked around the lunchroom. Wow, it sure has gotten crowded since I first sort of dosed off in here… I finally located the source of the shout. A flash of red was darting towards me, and snagged the seat across from me. The girl was smiling widely, her hair a mess and her face covered in scratches. She must have got in a fight just before lunch.

"Elesis, you look like you got in a fight, you alright?" I asked, fixing my short purple hair to cover the red spot on my face where my hand had been resting for the past 15 minutes. Elesis just smiled wider at my question, and stood up dramatically.

"YOU SHOULD SEE THE OTHER GUY!" She took up a heroic pose using the chair she had just been sitting on. "It was such an epic battle! I won, of course, and" she then went on to explain every detail of her fight, acting out certain scenes. Her messy red hair was waving wildly, and looked more like flames than anything. Her red eyes matched well, they were alight with the fire from remembering the battle she had just had. Her red shirt and jeans were holey and torn, from battles she had had months ago as well. She didn't exactly get new clothes very often. I listened to the beginning of her story, but after a while I stopped paying attention and went back to daydreaming.

I was thinking about his face when I noticed Elesis suddenly stop talking. Usually I was pretty good at pretending to listen and say appropriate things when necessary, but this I had no idea how to react to. I snapped out of my daydream and looked over to where Elesis and, apparently, the entire rest of the lunchroom was looking over.

And what they were looking at was truly shocking. It was, oh my, my gorgeous aqua eyed knight, holding a kid up to the wall. From the angle, I couldn't tell who, but he seemed to have pissed off his attacker a great deal.

Elesis sat back down, though still looked over at the impending fight. "You know who he's got held up there, Elesis?" I asked.

"It looks like Sieghart. It wouldn't surprise me if it was, though. If it is, he's gonna get his ass kicked! Woot! Fight, fight, fight, fight!" She started chanting, and got up to crowd around the two. She didn't notice my face pale, but she was right, Sieghart would win if it came to a fight.

I just sighed and looked away. I didn't want to know if it actually came down to a fight, but by the sound of the crowed, it hadn't. I looked back over to watch the crowed part widely for my silver haired knight to come through. More proof everyone believed the rumors about him stealing from kids, no one wanted to be close enough for him to take anything off of them.

I felt a tap on my shoulders and turned around to see Lire, a gorgeous blond elf, behind me. Her hair was long, and always in perfect place. Her green eyes glittered in the lighting, her outfit; immaculate. She also had a chest that made even me jealous, and I rarely ever got jealous over things. She was one of the most popular girls in school, aside from Amy, and was luckily my other best friend. "Do you know what happened?" She asked, sitting beside me.

I shook my head "I'm as clueless as you are."

"How were your morning classes?" She asked, unpacking her lunch on the table. It always amazed me how she managed to fit so much food in one little paper bag. Since the three of us had became friends back in elementary school, Lire had always brought enough for Elesis as well, who never seemed to have a lunch. We had first become friends in kindergarten, when the three of us had been grouped up to do a project, to spell our names. In the end, Elesis had thrown a temper tantrum over having to try to spell such hard names, such as Elesis Sieghart, Lire Eryuell, and Arme Glenstid. And when Elesis didn't have lunch that day, Lire had felt bad, and we had all shared our two lunches. The next day, Lire had brought her a lunch, and had continued to do so every day since then. Of course, things hadn't always been so peachy…

Elesis and I hated eachother at first. We always got in the worst fights, and ended up in detention together. After a while though, it just seemed pointless, and we forgot why we had started fighting in the first place. After that, we became best friends.

Only, now Lire had a boyfriend, Ryan, another elf. He wasn't an Archer like her, though. He was in the Druid program, an elf who used his strength, and a bit of magic as well. They had been together for a long time now, my guess is longer than I've known Lire. I remember when I first met Ryan, I had a huge crush on him. He was so sweet, even though his glasses always seemed to be askew on his face, and his clothes never matched. I later learned that the latter was because he was color blind.

After a few days of mooning over him, I saw him hanging out with Lire. One look and I knew they were together, but I had never heard either ever mentioning the other before. That day I found out they didn't go around broadcasting their relationship to everyone. I had also realized how perfect the two of them were for eachother. I always hoped that someday I'd find someone as perfect for me as they are for eachother.

"Where's Ryan? You two are always linked at the hip." I answered her question with a question of my own.

Lire just smiled the way she always did. "He's taking care of the plants. I was going to wait for him, but he told me to go ahead without him." She continued unpacking her lunch, placing everything in three piles. Elesis was already taking food from the pile closest to her, happily eating.

"Harpy sandwich! Lire, you're the best!" was barely intelligible; she was talking with her mouth full. Lire just nodded, continuing to sort food.

I had already eaten my lunch earlier. I had had a break before lunch, and had used my time then to eat, in hopes that all my food would go to my stomach, instead of Elesis' bottomless pit.

I looked around the lunchroom, hoping to find my gorgeous knight and stare at him for the rest of the lunch period.

"Who you loooookin for, Arme?" Elesis teased. "Is it Lassy-boy? I bet it is. You know, she's so obsessed with him…" She went on to rambling about me now, but I tuned her out as usual. Lire just giggled, and pointed to the entrance of the room.

"Elesis, isn't that Ronan over there?" Elesis instantly looked over, asking "Where?" over and over. Lire and I just laughed; she was good at getting Elesis sidetracked. I spotted Ronan before she did though, he was walking in with Ryan. When the two arrived at our table, Ryan sat down beside Lire, and Ronan sat across from him. Ryan and Ronan had been best friends for a while too, and ever since we found out that Lire and Ryan were dating, we had dragged Ryan into our group. Ronan had been forced to come along.

Now, I could never understand why Ronan liked Elesis so much. We all knew that Ronan liked Elesis, and that Elesis liked him back, but the two didn't seem to be aware of it themselves. Lire had told both Ryan and I not to ruin things for them, and to let them find it out for themselves. I had happily complied, it was entertaining to watch the two of them.

Right now, Ronan had just said something flirty to Elesis, and she now had him in a chokehold. "You're messing up his beautiful, girly hair, Elly!" Ryan called out, teasing Ronan.

Ronan had long, blue hair. His was always kept so nice, compared to Elesis'. The running joke was that they needed to swap hair care techniques. Though his blue eyes would burn with the same fire as Elesis' when it came to talking about battle, he never seemed to wear the scars of his battles as Elesis would. He never had a scratch on him, and his clothes were always nice. I had heard Elesis mutter about how it wasn't fair before, but I'm sure she had never meant for anyone to hear her when she said it. Though Ronan and Elesis were both knights, only Elesis was in the actual Knight classes. Ronan was in the Spell Knight classes, and thus used magic as well as swordsmanship.

Ronan and Elesis had stopped fighting now, and everyone seemed to be talking about something. I started paying attention.

"And the teacher just left her bag there! Be right back, she said, and just left it sitting there beside Lass." Ronan was talking about my blue-eyed knight! This interested me.

"Well, she is just a substitute for history, she wouldn't know about Lass." Ryan spoke next, sounding sad.

"Hmm, he was pretty quick about it though. I barely even noticed, and I was standing right beside the desk. Took about forty gold right out of the bag, and had it in his boot before I could even blink." Ronan just sounded amused, not angry or anything. Usually he was uptight about someone breaking the school rules like that, but recently…

He had started spending time with the thief, and knew things about him that no one else did. I was extremely jealous, so I always pumped him for information about Lass.

"What was he in trouble for?" I asked. Lass was always in trouble it seemed.

"I don't know. When I had got there, he was already up at the teacher's desk. I couldn't tell you, sorry Arme." Ronan was being sincere.

"Why did you have to go to the middle year history class, thought?" Ryan was asking now.

"As I said, my fight instructor wanted something from her. Never said what, just said that she'd know what it was." Ronan was on his last year here at the academy, Ryan and Lass were both in their middle year. Elesis, Lire, and I were all in our first. Well, our first in the Senior building.

I had known the rumors were true for a while now, but it still bothered me when hit with the truth. He was in the Thief classes of school, but they weren't supposed to be actual thieves. They knew how to, but the school was very strict with them stealing in the school grounds.

Ronan continued with more about what happened, but I stopped listening. I had finally spotted Lass, sitting by himself at a table in the corner. I felt bad for him, and was thinking about this when I heard Ronan say "So I invited him to spend lunch with us. I thought he could use the company. He said he'd think about it, but he must have sided against it. I feel bad for the kid."

Oh my, Lass had been invited to eat with us? I started breathing deeply to keep myself from hyperventilating.

"You ok Arme?" Lire asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, diverting my gaze from hers.

"You know, if you really want to ask him out, but are too afraid to ask him to his face, why not just stick a note in his locker." My jaw dropped. What kind of idea was that? A bad one, if you asked me. I started making an "errrrr" noise to try to gather my thoughts before I spoke, but Elesis saved me the trouble of responding.

"You mean like a love letter? That sounds totally stalker-ish, and Arme's already bordering stalker." Elesis then started laughing. Lire frowned, but spoke over Elesis' laughter anyways.

"Yes, I mean a love letter. Its cute! I don't think its stalker-ish." Lire always had a way of convincing me. I wanted to do this now, despite my earlier fear of it.

"Well…"

"It might be better to not add your name at the bottom of the letter. That way, you can gauge his reaction before telling him who it is." Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and sat up taller, feeling proud with himself for having thought up the idea first.

"Alright then, its decided. I'll stick a love note in his locker."

* * *

><p>AN Ah this is just one of the stories I've had written on my laptop as a summary, and I finally decided to write this one out. I had planned for it to be a one shot, but it got too long and my back hurts from being up all night writing... So I decided to end it here. My first multi-chapter story on FFN! I promise one day I'll finally figure out my big grand chase story and get it all written down and up here.

By the way, I apologize for any errors or confusion. I am sleepy and can't sleep and I just wanted to writeeee... So I did.

I swear, I keep needing to add things... I've resubmitted this, like, 3 times now...

Thank you for reading this story~ Please review! I want to be a better writer so your feedback always helps, and is always greatly appreciated!

There was more I wanted to say, but I can't remember it now that I'm done. If I think of it later I will definately add it down though.

-Barrows


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm still alive! Finally continuing this lovely little story! I just finished writing this up. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. I do own the setting. I'm proud of that.

* * *

><p>"You know, you don't have to be here, too. I could do this alone."<p>

"Oh, but this is so much more entertaining! Besides, this way I can be your look-out! I can totally be useful!" Elesis was leaning against the wall opposite to the lockers, talking loudly, being of no help to me. My intention was to do this alone, quickly and quietly, so I wouldn't get caught. I guess having a look-out would help, but Elesis could hardly be counted as a look-out. The only one she was watching was me.

And me? I'm nervous. So nervous. I spent the rest of lunch writing my love letter to Lass. Lire and Ronan had been the most helpful in making it sound… Not creepy. Elesis wanted me to write all sorts of awful things that I will never mention ever again. She thinks this whole thing is a joke, I'm sure.

It's now the after lunch break, where people normally go out to the training grounds and show off, practice, or spar with each other before the afternoon classes start. Lire had offered to go with me, but I turned her down, and snuck off alone to do this. Well, I had thought I had snuck off alone…

So here I was. Standing in front of Lass' locker. About to stick a love note into it. I took a deep breath and slid it into the top of the locker. From a glance, you wouldn't notice it, but it'd fall when Lass opened his locker next. I sighed, it was done.

Suddenly, Elesis made a strange noise, and grabbed my arm hard. She started pulling me into the nearest door-way, which happened to be a men's washroom. Before she shoved me into it, I managed to glance over her shoulder and catch sight of Lass. Well shit. I now panicked.

"Shhh!" Elesis squeaked, trying to calm me down. The washroom was empty right now, so we slipped into a stall unnoticed. We heard the door to the washroom slowly squeak closed, but before it completely closed, we heard it open again. Elesis swore quietly, I started hyperventilating. She covered my mouth with her hand to muffle my breathing, and we finally heard the door completely close. The washroom was now in utter silence. I couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, one of the faucets turned on. Under the noise of the running water, Elesis let me breathe again. I tried to stay calm, but it was rather difficult. After about a minute, the faucet turned back off, the door opened and closed, and we were safe.

"Jeez, couldn't even hear his foot-steps… That makes me nervous." Elesis complained, but she looked wistful, like she wanted to be able to do that. I rolled my eyes, and unlocked the stall door. We nervously ran out of the washroom, past the lockers, and straight outside to the training field.

"Safe!" Elesis called out, and started leisurely strolling to the arena. I was exhausted from all the running, and greatly appreciated the slow in pace. I struggled to catch my breath while Elesis ranted about how it was my fault we got caught. I didn't mind, it kept my mind off of the fact that we had almost been caught.

"So how would you say letter one went?" Elesis asked.

"Letter one? The way that sounds, it's like there's going to be more letters!" I responded, suddenly nervous again.

"Well of course there's going to be more letters. You can't just write one! Tomorrow, you send him another! And the day after that, another! And you keep going until he returns your feelings!"

"WHAT?! Elesis, that's not what I had planned! I write him one letter, and then see how he takes that and then…" I hadn't exactly figured out what happened after that.

"And then what? You go back to watching him from across the room, hounding Ronan for details about him, and stalking him? You'll never get anywhere that way. You gauge how he takes the letter, then send him another! You continue until he finds out who you are." I was surprised how helpful Elesis was being. It was so unlike her. I was suddenly very thankful she had come with me.

"But what do I write in them?"

"Whatever you like! They're your letters. Tell him about yourself, maybe, or tell him things he may like. Tell him about people you know. Tell him about how you see him. You'll find lots of things to tell him once you get started. I believe in you." She looked at me very earnestly. A small smile lit her eyes, and I knew she was telling the truth. I couldn't help but smile widely back. She matched it.

"Now, enough about sappy love crap. Let's go find Lire!"

* * *

><p>AN So it's been... Like... Well over a year. Yeah. WELL over a year. Writing style has slightly changed. I apologize for that. I hope it's not too jarring from chapter 1 to chapter 2. But yeah, so, I hope to actually keep up on this now. This chapter is a lot shorter than my first, but I honestly hit a writers block at the end and bull-shitted the rest. Ended up not-so bad. I was tempted to have it play out so that Lass caught them in the washroom. But I wasn't sure how that'd play out. So I ended up skipping it. I hope you all enjoy, and for those of you who read this in the past, I hope you are excited that chapter 2 is FINALLY out. And I hope that new readers enjoy as well! And as always, I would love to hear your reviews! Tell me how I can improve, tell me if you feel things could have been written better. Things you maybe would like to see happen, too. That'd be cool. I love trying to input the ideas of others into my works. Even if the comment is just to say that you enjoyed it, I like that too. Gives me motivation.

So this has gone on long enough. I hope you all enjoy!

-Barrows


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't forget about the story this time! Had some computer problems and took some time to figure things out, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy a bit of a detour from the story to introduce the side plot! Bit of love for Amy, hope you all don't mind. I still don't own Grand Chase, either. Working on that.

* * *

><p>The sounds of the crowd roared around me. I stood across from my opponent, struggling to catch my breath. He wasn't out of breath at all. He hadn't even broke a sweat. He stood there, with a cocky smile on his face, his gladius in the ground beside him, arms crossed over his chest. This was not a fair fight, I knew it. But I had picked this fight, I was damn well going to end it with pride.<p>

I ran towards him at full speed. I pulled back for a punch, then duked to a kick. He saw this coming, and with speed I did not know was possible for the lazy Gladiator, he pulled his sword out of the ground, hit my grounded foot with the flat of the blade, and knocked it right out from under me. I watched the world tilt in slow motion, watched him swiftly switch positions, swing the blade up, and by the time I hit the ground…

There was a sword at my throat. Winded, I coughed, making the blade graze my neck. He removed it before I got seriously hurt, and stabbed it beside my head. He then offered me his hand, that same cocky smirk still on his face. I did not want to take it, but I had my warrior's pride, and I let him help me up after a good match.

The crowd roared his name. I brushed myself off as he said "Good match," and walked off. I sighed, searching the sidelines for the familiar face. I watched the Gladiator proudly walk off in the direction of one of the gates under the bleachers. I knew it would lead to a small preparation room behind them. There were two, at opposite ends of the duelling field. And directly under the entrance way of the one I had walked out of, was the face I was looking for, standing behind the broken gating.

Amy Aruha, Dancer extraordinaire, most beautiful, and arguably, most talented girl in this whole school. Also the most popular girl, and partnered with Seighart, the man I just fought, they make the most wonderful couple ever. Apparently.

But gossip counts for nothing, and the wishes of the populace are not what Amy decided to follow when she asked me out a year ago. I knew full well she would not come out to meet me and hug me, and I knew full well how much she wanted to. So I tried my best at a prideful walk over to her, and smiled when I came close enough to see her smile.

"You did so well. You know you didn't have to do that for me." She had not wanted me to fight this duel. She knew I was only doing it to try to prove something to her, and to the school.

"I know," was all I said. I held out my arm for her as I walked past the broken fencing, and she took it without a word. We walked down the short hall into the preparation room in silence. Once we were in it, though, she started up conversation again.

I knew we would sit in here for a while. Amy would not show herself around me in front of the school any longer. After only a month of dating, the peer pressure had gotten to her.

It had started out as people simply making more fun of me than usual in her presence. At first she tried to rebuke it, but after a while she couldn't keep up. Then, the people in her social group started pushing her harder and harder towards Seighart. She had no interest in him, he was not her type. He had no interest in her, either. He had his eye on someone else. But everyone wanted them to be together, so they did not tolerate Amy dating me very well. The teasing became bullying, and Amy simply could not handle it. She wasn't as strong as she let on, and maybe that's why she had always looked to me, her childhood friend. I protected her when we were younger. Then, as I grew older, and realized my feelings for her, I continued to protect her, and admire her from afar. I never thought she would return my feelings, until she asked me to the opening dance on her senior year at the Grand Chase School of Knights Middle School. At first, I thought it was only because she had wanted someone from the Senior building as a dance partner to show off that she really could get anyone in the school, or maybe because she wanted me to look after her from some creepy guy who was stalking her again, or maybe she was being bullied… The possibilities had ran on, until the end of the night when she kissed me. I knew then why she had asked me, and we had started dating right after that.

But the public dating hadn't lasted long. Now, we stole moments together, and hid in each other's dorm rooms under the bed or in the closets to hide from the dorm monitors and steal moments together. Yes, we slept together. No, we did not have sex. Amy was clear on boundaries, and I respected them. But stolen moments were great at first, that rush of adrenaline made everything feel great. After that wears off, things start to become a challenge, and the lies pile up and you feel like screaming. Somehow, we ploughed through it, and had made it over a year together.

"How's your hand? I saw you punch Seiggy's sword, that looked painful." Amy and Seighart were good friends, which was why the rumours had started. He let her get away with calling him by his pet name.

"It's fine, that's why I wear protective gear over my hands. A Fighter's got to protect his strongest weapon. I didn't feel a thing when I punched his sword." That was a lie. It had hurt like hell.

"I saw you flinch, don't you lie to me now~" she responded in a sing-song voice. I sighed, knowing I was caught. "Don't feel so bad. It's Seiggy you fought, after all. He's the strongest person in this whole school. No one can beat him. And beating him still wouldn't prove anything to anyone that matters."

"I'm sorry, Amy. Really. I just… I hate seeming weak." That wasn't entirely a lie.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me, silly! I already love you!" She smiled widely. I couldn't help but feel better and smile back. I stood up, bowed slightly, and offered her my hand. She flourished, pretended to be shy, and took it, giggling. I easily lifted her from the rotting bench, and we danced gracefully despite the small space. I was always glad Amy had insisted I learn how to dance when we were younger. Years of practicing with her had taught me her every move. Yes, we were meant to dance together.

I only wish we could be dancing in front of everyone again.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so this was meant to be up this afternoon, but Grand Chase distracted me with 4th skills and Dio (who is FABULOUS!) and I forgot. Then I needed some info from it to finish up this chapter, but it started patching and wasn't done till late and then when it was FINALLY back up... I got distracted again. I'm a terrible person with no life. Anyways, I finally remembered, and now I'm submitting.

I took a few days and actually wrote out the plot for this story. Which is something I've never done before, I'll be honest, and I seriously need to do for Carry On before I dare continue it. But now I'm actually excited to write this story, because I've changed a bunch from what I originally planned, and (I think) it's gonna be good. Hopefully. And hopefully, once I get my old laptop back, I'll be more inclined to write more.

So anyways, enough ramblings. I hope you really enjoyed the introduction to the side plot! I hope I write more soon! I-I HOPE YOU REVIEW BECAUSE YOUR R-REVIEWS ARE M-MOTIVATING AND S-STUFF. I-I'M TOTALLY NOT D-DESPERATE OR A-ANYTHING. B-BAKA!

-B-Barrows


	4. Chapter 4

This has been too long since I last updated this. Forgive me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase. Because I wouldn't make 4th MP bar skills so hard to get.

Btw, it is supposed to be confusing to figure out who's POV things are from. That's the point. I don't know why, but it is. If you couldn't figure out who the POV was from in the last chapter, tough love. You can guess at it.

* * *

><p>After getting bitched out yet again for something I didn't do, the last thing I wanted to do was go back into the school building. I was half tempted to ditch out of the afternoon period of classes, but I knew it'd never end well. I'd have to come back to the school eventually; I lived in the school dorms, after all. They'd have someone waiting for me, and I'd only see more shit hit the fan. No, I'd had enough of that for one day. It wasn't worth it to cut classes here. It never was. So I headed back into the school building.<p>

When I got to my locker, however, I noticed something sticking out of it. It looked like a simple piece of paper at first glace, but when I opened my locker door and watched it float down, I noticed it was some sort of expensive parchment. I snatched it when it reached level with my hand, slightly pleased with myself for my quick reflexes. The paper had a slight pink tint, and looked like the kind of paper that magic classes used to write their spells down; it was special paper that wouldn't activate the spells or whatever. I didn't really pay attention to that stuff, as I was in the thief class. We didn't use spells.

The paper was folded up in a neat square, so I unfolded it to see if anything was written on it. Since I figured that if someone was trying to spell my locker or something, they wouldn't use this kind of paper, I assumed it'd be safe to open. I was still shocked at the contents, though.

It seemed like some kind of love letter.

When Ronan asked about it later, I simply told him it was someone playing a practical joke.

* * *

><p>My morning so far had been hell. I had been up all night with anxiety attacks, and had slept through my morning White Magic period. I've never fallen asleep in class before, I've always been such a good student. I was so embarrassed. When lunch period finally arrived, I couldn't have been happier. Finally, I could ask Ronan if Lass had said anything about the letter. I could know how it went. I could stop panicking and over thinking things.<p>

I found Ronan with Elesis on my way to the cafeteria. Elesis was showing him a new sword technique, which I knew wasn't something anyone was supposed to be doing in the halls. However, this hallway was empty, so when I called out to Elesis, she quickly hid her sword behind her back and tried to act like she hadn't just been breaking the rules. When she noticed it was me, however, she stopped hiding her sword, and tried to show Ronan the technique again. She dropped her sword, and the hilt hit Ronan in the shin. Ronan had not been watching the sword at all, I knew he had been staring at her and hadn't been paying attention. When Elesis and I began laughing at him as he hobbled around holding his shin, he tried to blow it off by bringing up a different topic.

"Arme, Lass found your letter yesterday," Well duh, of course he would. That's not what I wanted to know, but I managed to bite my tongue and wait for Ronan to elaborate further. When he didn't, it was Elesis who prompted him to continue.

"Well? Did he say anything about it? You can't just leave us in suspense like that." I laughed, Elesis rarely cared about such things.

"Well, uh…" I could tell Ronan regretted bringing this up now. Oh dear, he had hated it or something, or had a girlfriend already, or- "He thought it was a prank."

My heart sank. "Oh, that's not SO bad! That just means Arme needs to send more letters to prove that she's serious! Right, Arme?" Elesis turned to me and grinned widely, and as usual, her overconfident grin managed to cheer me up.

"Uh, sure, I guess I could do that…" I mumbled. I really wasn't looking forward to writing another one. The first one had been hard enough to write.

"We should get to the cafeteria. I'm sure Ryan and Lire are waiting for us." Ronan stated. Elesis then burst into laughter.

"Psh, like they miss us! They're probably making out in our absence as we sp-" Ronan cut her off.

"Can we not talk about that… It was bad enough yesterday…" Elesis then began laughing at him again. How Ronan liked her and put up with her, I'd never know. There were a lot of girls he could get in this school, yet he chose to pad after Elesis. Perhaps he liked the challenge.

Yesterday, while Elesis and I had stuck my note in Lass' locker, Lire and Ryan had forgotten that Ronan was with them, and had started making out during the big duel that had happened during the break. Poor Ronan couldn't find the courage to speak up and remind them that he was still there, and it had been Elesis and I who had ended up getting them to stop. Lire hadn't been able to talk after that out of embarrassment, and Elesis spent the rest of the duel teasing Ronan about how he had no courage. Elesis was really the only one able to talk about the incident so lightly, even still.

I shook my head and laughed it off. I agreed with Elesis, though. Lire and Ryan were probably at it again already. I sighed, envious of them. When Ronan placed his hand on my head and asked me if I was envious, I straightened up and turned on the spot, pointing my arm ahead of me and shouting that lunch we would miss lunch at this point, and that was enough to get Elesis to start running. Ronan ran after her, and I was saved from having to answer Ronan's awkward question.

* * *

><p>Elesis was with me again while we stuck the next note in Lass' locker. This time, though, he didn't show up, so it went by much easier. When I asked Elesis why she was the one helping out the most with these notes, she blushed and stuttered for an answer for a while, before ranting off that she enjoyed how embarrassed I got about it. I knew she was bullshitting, but I didn't say anything further.<p>

"So what did you end up writing in it this time?" Elesis asked after we had walked in silence for a while.

"Well, I had wanted to mention that it wasn't a joke, but then I realized that the only way I know that is from Ronan, and Lass would be able to figure out from that who Ronan could have told about it."

"I didn't ask what you didn't write, I asked what you DID write." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, her hands crossed behind her head as she walked.

I sighed, realizing that I couldn't trick Elesis so easily. "I wrote that he has really beautiful eyes."

Elesis smirked. "What else?"

I fumed, realizing that now that I had started, she wasn't going to stop until I told her everything. "I wrote that I don't believe the rumors about him, and that I think he just needs people to get to know him and then I'm sure he'd-"

"Oh Arme… That's pathetic!" She turned on the spot. "Come on, we're going back, and you're taking that note out of his locker and we're writing something decent!" When I didn't move, she grabbed my wrist and began pulling me along. "Quick, before he reads it first!" This panicked me, and I ran with her. She pulled the note out and promptly tore it up. We then walked down a different hallway, sat on the floor, and spent the entire break writing out a new note. I never knew Elesis could be such a romantic. She was serious about helping me.

But when we met up with Lire later, she joked about the original note I wrote, and I knew that if I wanted to continue to receive her help, that I better not let anyone know about it.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, another chapter done! I didn't read this over, as usual, so I'm sure it's full of typos and mistakes. Yes, I took forever to update again. I make no promises and have no schedule for a reason, life always gets in the way when I do. And Grand Chase, it gets in the way too. I've been playing it too much recently. I finally got a level 70, after more than 3 years of playing. Don't judge. XD

Instead of writing this chapter more than a week ago, I got writing The Fall, because Dio and Zero aren't in this story (but they might be now... :3) and I wanted to write about the two of them. If you don't mind fluff, light boys love, or terrible language, I suggest you go read it, because I'm quite proud of it (not really).

I think there was more I wanted to add, but I can't remember it. This chapter is also rather uneventful, and I feel like this story is progressing so slowly. Let me know what you think.

I stuck to the plan almost spot-on with this chapter, and that helped me get it done in less than an hour, which is a new record. Despite Facebook and Grand Chase distracting me. I'm glad I have a plot plan, it's making this so much easier to write.

Also, since (I'm pretty sure) next chapter is going to add in a bit of Arme's actual classes, that means that OCs are going to have to be present, because there aren't any other mages in Grand Chase I can have her interact with. I really suck at making up OCs. REALLY suck. So if you have any suggestions, ANY AT ALL, don't be afraid to PM me with them! I WILL SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! Even if it's just a name! Though a personality or something would be helpful. Really, I'm kind of desperate, because my own friends are a bit useless when it comes to this part as well.

Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Constructive criticism is super welcome, it's how I get better, so don't be afraid to dish out your worst! I like to know how I can improve (besides updating more).

-Barrows

(Also, if anyone listens to the Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Orchestra CD... That's what this chapter was written to. Just thought I'd let you all know.)


	5. Chapter 5

It has occurred to me that I have been spelling Sieghart's name wrong this whole time. I'm too lazy to go change it now, but Seighart looks more correct to me anyways, so don't mind if I use them interchangeably, I'm really not paying attention to details like that when writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, or any of it's characters. But I love them and use them anyways.

* * *

><p>"Arme, Arme!" Someone's overly cheery voice was calling out to me. I raised my head groggily from the table, my half-eaten lunch spread out around me. "Arme!"<p>

"Whaaaaaaat…" I moaned, upset that this voice was not shutting up. Hands slammed down on the table, startling me, and preparing me for the face that I'd look up to, expecting to see Elesis. I was surprised when my blurry eyes were not met with fiery red hair, but a pony-tail of blue. "Ronan? What do you want?" Why Ronan was acting like Elesis, I wanted to know.

"I come bearing news of Lass' newest escapade!" His excitement was toxic, and his raised voice was attracting unwanted attention from those nearby.

"Would it kill you to tone it down a decibel or two?" I croaked, rubbing sleep from my eyes and sitting up properly.

"Sorry, guess I got a little over-excited, is all…" he snickered lightly, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head with his hand; a habit Elesis often did when embarrassed.

"Elesis, is that you in there? Do you realize you're currently in Ronan's body?" Ronan looked surprised, and then simply laughed it off, a reaction I would not get from Elesis.

"Am I acting that much like her now?"

"Yeah, you've been hanging out with her too much. You might need to lay off for a bit, you're too easily influenced for your own good."

Ronan laughed, it lighting his eyes, and he took a seat across from me. "I apologize. I'll try to act more like myself." I shook my head, knowing my attempted warning was going to waste on him. He would continue to stalk Elesis for the rest of his life if that's how long it took. I guess that's love for you, though. I briefly wondered if he realized how much he loved her, but the thought vanished as soon as Ronan continued. "Do you want to hear about Lass now, or would you rather continue to harass me about Elesis?"

I shook my head and laughed, Lire coming in to save me from choosing on my own. "What's this about Lass and Elesis?" the blond elf asked, clearly confused, setting her lunch down beside me, and cleaning up my half-eaten and now-forgotten lunch.

"No no, you misheard. I have a new tale about Lass, but I've yet to indulge Arme in it, is all. Nothing to do with Elesis." Lire's knowing eyes didn't miss the blush that lightly colored Ronan's face at mentioning Elesis.

"If it has nothing to do with me, why are you talking about me?" the current knight of the hour took a seat beside Ronan, and I knew it'd be a while before the topic of Lass was brought back up. Lire and Elesis certainly weren't going to let Ronan's blunder be taken so lightly.

I let my thoughts wander once again, thinking up ideas of what I'd write in Lass' next note, when the topic finally shifted back to him.

"He was just leaning against the wall there, I don't know why, when Sieghart came out of no where, and just went all out and punched him! Well, that's not true, he TRIED to punch Lass, but Lass is so quick! He just… Leaned, but it was so fast, and Sieghart punched the wall, and then Lass brought his fist up and bam! Hit Sieghart right in the stomach, and the guy just backed off! I mean… It was absolutely stunning to watch!" Ronan was clearly amazed at just how Lass had managed to beat Sieghart, even if the skirmish could hardly be considered a victory.

Actually, I was quite surprised too. I wasn't the only one, however, for two other pairs of eyes widened at this story. No one beat Sieghart. But that wasn't the only shocking thing…

Sieghart hardly ever started fights. If someone goaded him on, he'd fight, but he's never been the type to start a fight. He once said it was too much work to go picking fights he already knew he would win. Everyone knew he was lazy, but it never hindered him in an actual fight. Also, Sieghart never backed down from a fight once it had started. I'm sure he'd keep fighting until he passed out if it came down to it; a simple winding wouldn't stop him. But I wouldn't really know, as no one had ever actually knocked Sieghart out.

"Was he alright in the head?" Elesis asked, clearly wondering over the same things I was.

"Maybe Lass said something to him that you just didn't hear, Ronan. Sieghart would never just start a fight like that. He's too lazy." Lire shook her head, trying to grasp how Sieghart could possibly do something so against his nature.

Ronan shook his head. "Not unless Lass had said something earlier. He was just staring off into space; I certainly didn't see his lips move to say anything before Sieghart punched at him."

"I wonder what made him do it?" I asked. It was rhetorical, and it made everyone think for a while. After I realized I had stopped the conversation, I decided to try starting it up again. "Elly, he's your cousin, you could ask him about it."

Elesis' red eyes snapped back into focus at the mention of this. "Yeah! You're right!" She stood up, "I'm going to go do that right now!" and marched off without a second thought about it. Ronan sighed, Lire laughed, and I just shook my head at how simple minded she could be.

The conversation then turned to where Ryan was, and I stopped paying attention again, pulling out a piece of paper and began scribbling out another note to Lass.

Elesis had never re-appeared, so I was left alone to deliver the letter to Lass' locker. It was surprisingly peaceful, yet so much more nerve-wracking at the same time. After I had successfully placed it in his locker, and as I was heading out to the fields to spend my break reading over some spells, I passed Lass. I froze up, but when he passed by me without paying me two minds, I realized my reaction was stupid. I hadn't even caught his gorgeous blue eyes, but I had caught a glance at them. I was left watching his retreating figure for a few seconds before he turned down the hall to his locker. When I realized this, I didn't want to be caught standing by there if he came back, so I ran as fast as I could towards the fields.

_Great, way to be inconspicuous, Arme_, I thought to myself. I found a secluded spot behind the shed that held heavy battle armor, pulled out my spell book, and began studying.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I know this is a short chapter. Next one is actually a lot longer, and this is just to get it there. It's also already written, go me, and will probly be submitted in a week or so. Or when I write more chapters to have on back-up.

This was actually written during the GC maintenance two weeks ago. I meant to submit this chapter a lot sooner, but life (and grinding in GC) got in the way. (But hey! Now I officially have every 4th MP bar skill they've released! Well, minus Asin, but his requires level 80 anyways.)

This chapter even feels silly and pointless upon re-reading it, and I don't like it. And I don't really like the next chapter, either. I'm just not proud of my writing for this story in general, actually.

Also, no one gave me any OC's for Arme's class. This disappoints me, so I had to use my own (which I REALLY didn't want to do cuz now it's changed things and AUGH), so if you have a character who you would not mind me using for being in Arme's Magician class, PLEASE, PLEASE (I'm begging, here) tell me about them! I need at least 2 more (and I REALLY don't want to use more of my OC's because I hate them, lol). And I know this section of is full of OC's. Pretty please? I'll give you a cookie! :3

Actually, somehow I just thought of a brilliant idea for a problem I was having in this story. AND IT IS TRULY BRILLIANT! I just thought you all should know. Time to go back and re-write Chapter 6!

So read, review, and enjoy, as always! I love hearing your feedback, it's what inspires me to continue this junk story. Tell me how I can improve! Because I can FEEL that there's a lot of crap in this story, but... I don't know how to make it any better! So criticism is welcome! (And helpful!)

Long AN is long.

-Barrows


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this is long overdue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, but I do own both Kieran and Hannah. Though Fata does a better job of writing Kieran than I do.

* * *

><p>I sat back down in my desk, knowing full well there was a test that I had only barely studied for during the lunch break. I was confident in my abilities, however, so I wasn't nervous. I was hardly the best in my class, but I knew I'd pass.<p>

"Nervous?" an annoying voice piped up from behind me.

"No." Answering the voice always led to more trouble than it promised, however, and like a curse, it continued to pester me.

"Did you study?" I could hear the cocky smile in the voice without having to turn to see it.

"No." I knew this was a bad idea, but as always, something always urged me on to respond.

"Oh don't tease her too much!" A high voice pitched in.

But thankfully, before the voice could ask another annoying question, Elena walked in to start the class, and the voice was silenced by a glare from her.

"You all ready for the test today?" Her bubbly voice floated from the front of the room, and students straightened in their desks, pulling out materials to start the test.

I was just about to pull out my own pen when she dropped news that shocked us all. "Well too bad! There's not going to be a test today, after all!" She smiled brightly, and I knew there was something awful coming up instead.

A few of my classmates began to holler in joy, including the voice behind me. I froze in fear when Elena began to laugh manically at our joy.

"No… No test. Instead… I have another wonderful surprise planned for you all." Her smile was not genuine, and as I feared, not many in the class realized what was coming.

"What is this wonderful surprise, O Beautiful Elena?" the voice behind me teased, shamelessly hitting on Elena in a pitiful attempt to woo her favorable opinion.

"Why Kieran, I'm so glad you asked! There will not be a test today, but an exam! A physical exam! So put away your pens, we're all heading to the Battle Dome!" She laughed loudly, tilting her head back as she did so, like some sort of wicked witch. Which was actually partly true in this case.

The whole class paled. A physical exam meant not only knowing the skills, but proving you could show them off. For mages, it was extremely demanding. To make it worse, it was in the Battle Dome. There, there were all sorts of mechanisms that would throw all sorts of attacks at us, usually of the elemental variety, and we were expected to know how to deflect or beat each and every thing that was thrown at us. The room was designed to test one student or group at a time, throwing attacks from all sides. For more physical classes, they'd throw out machines that wielded weapons and would attack, and perhaps they'd still use those on us as well. It had happened in the past. It was never fun.

"And Kieran, since you did the class the favor of asking, you shall be the one to go first! Pick a partner, this is a partner exam!" Now the smile hit her eyes, though it was a positively evil one. Elena was known to have mood swings; she could be the nicest teacher in the school some days. Others, she was positively… Well, there weren't words in English that could describe her evil side.

As soon as she said this, though, I knew exactly who Kieran would pick. He was, by far, the strongest mage in the mage class. He was also the smartest. He passed these exams with flying colors every time. Every kid in this class would pay, even, to be partnered with him.

"Oh, Kieran~" The high voiced from earlier cooed at him.

I, however, would not.

"Arme." His cool voice stated confidently. I shivered, and Elena simply nodded, proceeding to jot it down in her notebook. "Sorry, Hannah, but Arme's more fun to play with." I heard him whisper to the high-voiced girl.

I now took the time to turn around. His straight brown hair was pulled up into a pony-tail. His hair wasn't Ronan-length, but it was still long by guy standards. It reached past his shoulders when he wore it down. His gold eyes glowed with a confident light, and he smiled wider when I turned to look at him. The girl beside him, Hannah, who the high voice belonged to, growled at me, and narrowed her black eyes.

Now, I rarely swear, but I figured this was an appropriate situation to do so. "I fucking hate you."

"And I love you too." He quietly chuckled, and winked at me, standing from his seat and easily strolling to the door, his long black cloak dragging behind him. "Sorry, toots." He whispered to the scowling black-haired Hannah. As the rest of the students began getting up and retrieving their weapons, remained seated in my desk until Elena called me to go.

"You'll pay for this, Arme." Hannah snarled at me as she pushed by me.

In the Battle Dome, armed with my simple purple short-staff that I twirled nervously while I waited, Elena explained the rules of the exam to us, and the terms for passing. She made it sound relatively simple, but I knew things would be a lot more complicated than what she stated. Kieran didn't seem phased, but things rarely phased him as far as I was aware. Elena then booted us out of the waiting room, and into the actual Battle Dome. The exam started instantaneously.

I actually fought relatively easily with Kieran, and we naturally fell into a pattern for watching each other's backs. He specialized in summoning magic and black magic, where I specialized in elemental and white magic. This gave us good coverage of all the basics, and the skeletons he summoned acted as great meat-shields to the attacks that were harder to dodge.

Necromancy was a hard magic to master. Most people went mad, the power eating away at their soul. It took someone with a seriously strong soul to be able to become a powerful, sane Necromancer. The Grand Chase Academy of Knighthood didn't let just anyone practice Necromancy. If someone wanted to specialize in such dark magic, they underwent serious testing to see if they could handle it. That alone was hard to pass. I had wanted to simply learn about black magic, but even that required passing a serious test, as even the knowledge was enough to destroy a person. I hadn't passed that test, so the fact that Kieran could be considered a Necromancer at all was a serious testament of his powers.

However, aside from summoning, his magic was only really useful on living targets. I quickly realized why he picked me as his partner. I had the spells that could take out our targets, and I could heal when either of us got hit. We made good partners, and unsurprisingly, passed with flying colors.

After the exam, Kieran offered me his hand to shake. I tentatively grabbed it, but "Good game," was all I got out of him. He let go of my hand and turned and left without another word. I shook my head; there was no way I could ever understand Kieran.

Kieran and I were allowed to leave after the exam, unless we wanted to watch. Kieran left right away, and I had a spare next block so it gave me almost 3 hours to myself. I didn't feel like going outside, so I went to the west wing of the school. There wasn't much of anything in the west wing anymore, except a few storage closets and some lockers. There was a staircase that no one used anymore at the end, so I went there. I didn't normally spend my time here, I normally went to the cafeteria or outside during my spares. I wasn't sure what force drove me so far away from my routine, but I didn't question it.

When I opened the door to the staircase, the first thing I heard was crying. Curious, I looked under the stairs and found- huge surprise, Dancer extraordinaire, super-popular Amy. I could not hide my surprise, and I let out a small gasp. This caught her attention, and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" She shouted, clearly troubled. Her brown eyes were still full of tears, and she made no attempt to wipe them away.

"I could ask you the same thing," I sighed, looking at the pathetic girl. I couldn't fathom why she'd be crying, she had everything she wanted, and was everyone's envy. Though I honestly couldn't fathom why a person would envy this poor girl.

She leaned forward, took hold of my arm, and quickly pulled me under the stairs with her. "You can't tell anyone about this, you understand?!" She sounded desperate, so I couldn't help but comply with her absurd wish.

"Ok, if I can't tell anyone, can I at least know why someone like you would be crying under an abandoned staircase?" Her eyes darted away from me, and she looked down, letting go of me.

"You wouldn't understand…" her voice trailed off, and I knew she desperately wanted someone to understand.

"Try me." I had never been strong for someone before, had never tried to understand someone else's problems before. But I've been doing a lot of firsts this week, so I figured I'd give it a try for the clearly distressed dancer.

"Are you aware of when I dated Jin?" She looked up into the distance, not meeting my eyes.

"I wasn't aware you two broke up." This shocked her, and she turned to me and expressed this.

"What?! You never heard about me dating Sieggy?" I shook my head. I didn't keep up with gossip. "You don't listen to the gossip?" she asked a lot more quietly.

"No. I'm usually daydreaming when people are talking about that stuff."

Again, this shocked Amy. "Then maybe you will understand…" She trailed off, and I waited for her to continue. "I never actually dated Sieggy. He agreed to help spread the rumors to get people off my back about Jin."

"I know no one approved of you dating Jin, if that's what you mean."

"That's exactly what I mean." She then went into the tale of how she never broke up with Jin, and that they still dated in secret to this day. But the pressure of not getting caught was getting to her, and some of her closer friends were beginning to catch on that there was something going on between the dancer and the fighter. She told me about how she was teased and bullied about it, and how she could hardly take it anymore.

I tried my best to comfort the girl as she shared how she felt about Jin, as she told me she could never just end things with him, that that would be even worse and more painful than the bullying. But she knew that the teasing would get worse. Again, all I could do was try my best to understand as she poured her heart out to me. Not once did I judge her for any of her choices; I just listened. I was surprised; she seemed so strong on the outside.

When she finally finished her story, she rested her head on my shoulder and just cried for a while. I held her hand and rested my head against hers. I didn't know what else to do or say, but somehow it was enough for her. She finally finished crying when my spare was half over, and at this point she realized she had been crying for a good hour. I told her I didn't mind it.

"You won't tell anyone about this?" she still sounded worried.

"Of course not. This isn't exactly something that'd make a good story. Not that anyone would believe me, anyways." I tried to sound convincing.

She then looked up at me. "Tell me something, then, about you. A secret you don't want someone knowing. And then we'll be even." I knew she wouldn't let me go now until I did. I sighed, and tried thinking of something that could be held against me.

When she realized I was taking a while to think of something, she decided to start spouting off ideas. "Any love drama? Fights with friends? Enemies? Anything?"

Love drama gave me an idea, and I decided there couldn't be harm in sharing it with her, as she wouldn't tell as long as I didn't tell about her. "I know who's writing the love notes that Lass finds in his locker."

Amy sighed, and shook her head. "I don't want gossip, that's not something I can hold against you. But I am curious to know who that is; the best I've heard is that it's not a joke."

"It isn't a joke. And it is something you can hold against me, because I'm the person writing them."

* * *

><p>AN: I've had this chapter sitting on my laptop for... Oh gods, uh... A good few months. I wrote it before I submitted Chapter 5, so it's clearly been a while! I know I wrote it during maintenance, because when they take my Grand Chase away, I've got nothing better to do.

So I'm now posting this because I started working on Chapter 7 tonight, though I've grown tired and am only half done that chapter now. But hey, at least I'm still writing!

I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter, or my writing skills in general lately. After all the amazing stories I read here on about Grand Chase, I feel like I shouldn't even be trying. So call it a bit of writers depression that's been keeping me from writing. Whatever it is, it's making it super hard to find the motivation to write. It also doesn't help that I hate my characters that I had to add in. No one supplied me with OCs of their own, so I had to use two of mine, and make them sort of out of character to fit them into my needs for the story. Which means I only hate them even more now. I feel like this entire chapter centers way too heavily on Kieran hitting on Arme, but I want to assure you all that there's a reason behind this that I literally JUST made up because I've changed the plot yet again so I'm sure you'll find out eventually but trust me there IS a point to it.

I really don't know what else to say about this story. Does anyone actually read this anymore...?

-Barrows


	7. Chapter 7

I guess this chapter is a bit shorter than I originally intended...

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or it's amazing characters.

* * *

><p>Amy gaped, clearly shocked to have found out something so important so easily. "A-Are you serious?" She asked, tentatively.<p>

I nodded, now not as sure how to continue as I was before. Amy waited for me to elaborate, and when I made no move to, she pushed me to continue.

"Why?" She didn't seem disgusted, like I feared, only openly curious. I sighed, there couldn't be much harm in sharing with her the details of my own love life, now, could there?

"Lass is… Oh, how do I put it…? He's all I ever think about. I daydream about him all the time. I want to be that one person who actually understands him. I want to be able to stare at him, and not have it be as creepy as it is now!" I laughed, shaking my head and continuing. "I want to know more about him. Because I know there's so much more to him than what the rumours say."

Amy nodded, understanding instantly, a smile spreading across her face at the welcome distraction from her own dramas. "How have things been going with those letters, then? I'd love to hear about this from the actual source!" A worried look spread across my face. I suddenly feared she would share this secret with the whole school. As if she read my thoughts, she continued. "Don't worry! I'm not going to tell anyone~ I'm just really curious." Her smile was genuine, so I believed her.

"Well… He thinks the letters are a joke, as far as I know. And I'm running out of things to put in them, to be honest." I sighed, fidgeting with my thumbs while I looked down at the floor.

"Hmm," Amy hummed happily, as she tilted her head into a position of thinking, "I could think of some things to help you write. I am a proud romantic, after all~"

"Are you sure you'd be willing to help me with something like that?" I wasn't sure if I should be happy about her willingness to help, or if I should be worried she'd force me to write something terrible.

"Of course! I love corny stuff like this! Come on, I'm sure you've got some paper on you, let's start writing!"

* * *

><p>"Jeez, why are you always following me around so much? Don't you have anything better to do?"<p>

"Actually? Not right now. Besides, I learn all sorts of interesting knight tips from you. Why wouldn't I want to follow you around?" The charismatic reply I got from the flamboyant Spell Knight only made me angrier.

"Can't you go, like, rescue kittens from trees or some other bullshit in your free time?" I rolled my eyes as he easily kept up with my quick pace.

"Oh no, that's Ryan's job." He laughed, the sound of it making me want to laugh along side of him. So I scowled.

"But you're really annoying." The whole reason I was stalking down random hallways right now, trying to get away from the indigo Spell Knight, was because he had been sent to my history class by his fight instructor. To retrieve gods-know-what from the substitute teacher. I'm sure this act wasn't actually that bad on its own, but he brought a white rose with him, and gave it to me in some manner that was supposed to be charming, but just made me really sick. So I punched him, and stormed out of the room. Who was he to make a fool of me and humiliate me in front of my classmates like that?! Just because I'm a woman does not mean he can prance around and feminize me like that! If he was trying to prove something, all he was proving was that he's a jerk!

"I honestly don't get how you've come to that opinion, Ely." There was a sad look on his face, as if my words actually hurt him. I'm sure it was just a façade meant to make me feel bad, though.

"Don't call me that, jerk!" I stomped, turning to directly confront him. I hated being called by that stupid pet name.

"You don't need to always be so harsh to me!" He also turned to face me, his good looks tarnished by a look of anger placed upon his face.

"I wouldn't need to be so harsh if you weren't always belittling me and treating me like I can't fight just because I'm a woman!" I accused, shoving him to push my point harder.

"Is that how you really see what I do? You're hopeless, and extremely rude. I don't know why I ever thought better of you." He snarled the words as though it burned his tongue to even mention such things.

"So you really don't think I can fight, don't you?" I raged, jabbing a finger to his chest accusingly.

"That's not what I said at all! Do you ever listen?" Ronan protested, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Then prove it! After school today, fight me! Prove that you don't think so little of me on the battlefield!" I blurted, itching for a fight. I couldn't think of any easier way to solve this argument.

"Fine! I'll see you in the duelling arena after school today!" With a very feminine flick of his hair, he twirled around and stormed off.

"Fine! I'll sign us up for the arena right now!" I shouted at his retreating figure, marching off in the opposite direction loudly.

After I took a few steps loudly, Ronan turned around and called after me. "If you're heading to the arena, you're going the wrong way!"

I blushed, quickly turning around and running past him, heading to the arena. Gods, I was an idiot.

And I swear I heard him laugh as I ran past him.

* * *

><p>Lunch finally came, and I couldn't be more relieved. Amy had helped me out greatly with my next note, but I wasn't quite done it. I wanted to add something more, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to add. I just felt the note wasn't quite complete. So I had arrived at the cafeteria early, like usual, and ate some of my lunch while thinking about what I could add. Before the bell rang signalling the end of the period, Elesis plopped down across from me, clearly angry.<p>

"Aww Elesis, did you lose a fight today?" I giggled, pushing an unopened granola bar across the table to her with my pen, not looking up from my paper.

"Hardly! It's just that womanizer Ronan!" She harrumphed, quickly tearing open the granola bar and scarfing it down.

"Oh dear, what did he do to you this time?" I asked with mock interest, adding a teasing note to the harmless words. She scoffed at me and began reaching for other pieces of uneaten food from my lunch, temporarily ignoring the question until she had some food in her mouth.

"He gave me a rose!" was what she meant to say, though the words were garbled and hard to make out. I was used to this Elesis language, so I managed to translate them.

"Oh my gosh, a rose? That's the most terrible thing I've ever heard! He should be put in the gallows for such treachery." I continued to tap my pen on the paper in front of me, leaving little blue marks beside the last sentence.

"You are totally making fun of me, aren't you?" Elesis roared, standing up quickly and placing her foot on the chair, leaning across the table to point at me accusingly. I simply ignored me as she continued to try and goad me on, until she finally gave up trying to get me to fight with her and sat back down, turning the conversation to my note. "What is it that you're trying to write now?"

"I don't know, this note still feels unfinished to me." I passed it over to her for the red-headed secret romantic to look over. She read it quickly and pursed her lips in thought.

"I'm amazed you came up with this stuff on your own." She commented dryly, holding the note up to the light as if to find out if I had somehow done something to the note.

"Oh, I didn't, I had some help." I remarked quietly, reaching to take the note back from her. She snickered and passed it back, giving me a look that said "I knew it."

The bell rang, saving me from further teasing by the hands of the knight, as students began to flood into the cafeteria. Ryan joined us surprisingly quickly, with the news that Lire was staying behind to take care of the plants today and wanted some alone time. From the way he said it, I got the feeling that something had happened between them, but I didn't want to get involved and let Ryan keep it to himself. With the news that Lire would not be arriving any time soon, the now lunch-less Elesis made quick work of trying to lift Ryan's lunch from him, turning the period into a game of keep-away as Ryan tried to eat his lunch and keep it away from Elesis the whole time. Once again, I stayed out of it to work on my note.

That was, until I heard Ronan approaching. He was talking with someone, and Elesis became distracted and left Ryan alone to eat. I looked up to see why she had calmed down just in time to catch her eyes widening as she quickly snatched my note away from me and promptly sat on it. I was about to get angry with her for the gesture when Ronan sat down.

And I saw why she did what she did.

Lass sat down across from Ronan.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter kind of feels rushed to me, and not a whole lot happens... I think I made Elesis and Ronan really OOC, too. I'll try and make the next chapter slightly better? Let me know what you think.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed and shown that you really are interested in this story. The fact that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it gave me the motivation to finish off yet another chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the coming chapters despite the slow moving plot!

darkeinjel, here's your Lass for you. He's very prominant in the next chapter too. So you can rejoice and enjoy your Lass XD.

Crackbrain, I tried to write this without thinking I was a terrible writer the whole time. Any improvement?

RyotaEdge, I haven't forgotten this story! Enjoy yet another chapter update.

Fata Lunevis, you basically inspired me to finish this chapter in time for today. Feel proud. XD

Fasanation Rose, I am still writing. And I fully intend to finish this story.

I'm focusing on getting this story done and over with before I go back to Carry On. Maybe this'll help me actually get something done for once?

-Barrows

-Barrows


End file.
